


Of Families and Rough Days

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Insecure Clint Barton, Kid Fic, M/M, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Clint and Phil have been a family for a long time, but now that they have adopted their baby girl, everything changed.a.k.a That fic that caused the author to google "How the fuck do babies work"*+~(...)"Hey Honey, please stop crying. I might just join in at this point."Emma, unimpressed by her Daddy's plead, is still hiccuping on sobs and clenches his shirt in her little fists. Clint keeps walking, humming, and gently caressing her dark brown hair in an attempt to soothe her. He really wishes Phil was here. He's got experience with babies, having several nieces and nephews, an seemingly infinite amount of patience and maybe a better idea of how to calm little humans who are overwhelmed and upset. Because Clint clearly can't sort it out right now.(...)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: 65 Random Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Kudos: 54





	Of Families and Rough Days

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts

**Of Families and Rough Days**

It's hard to believe that this is their life now. This is so different from everything they have ever done before and while it is kind of scary because it's so easy to mess up it's also the best thing ever and just... They're a family now. Always have been, but now there is an actual human child involved and it's just – _amazing_.

Little Emma is only 6 months old and she moved into their home and their life only a short while ago.

Clint and Phil have adopted her from an orphanage, and they plan to adopt more in the future – older and troubled kids and teenagers, too, because they're statistically less likely to find a forever family. Clint could rant about that for hours once he get's going because he has _opinions_ about it. Very strong opinions.

But they decided to adopt this little girl first, because everything just fit and they figure it'll be useful to learn being a parent early on. And usually, Emma is a relaxed, calm baby. But today, she's particularly fussy, Phil got called into the office way too early in the morning (night, really) and Clint... Doesn't know how to help her.

He walks all over the apartment, gently cradling Emma in his arms, rocking her and talking and humming quietly. Their night came to an end at around 3am since the phone rang and Director Fury ordered Phil to come in, and Emma hasn't been able to fall back sleep since.

Clint is starting to feel like a total fuck up. This small human being that he is responsible for is clearly agitated and tired, but he can't calm her down, no matter what. She's fed and changed, not ill or otherwise hurting, as far as he can tell. Maybe she'll start getting teeth soon, but who knows.

It's been a long day.

"Hey Honey, please stop crying. I might just join in at this point."

Emma, unimpressed by her Daddy's plead, is still hiccuping on sobs and clenches his shirt in her little fists. Clint keeps walking, humming, and gently caressing her dark brown hair in an attempt to soothe her. He really wishes Phil was here. He's got experience with babies, having several nieces and nephews, an seemingly infinite amount of patience and maybe a better idea of how to calm little humans who are overwhelmed and upset. Because Clint clearly can't sort it out right now.

Seeing Emma in this state upsets him, especially since he doesn't know how to help her and it makes him feel inadequate and useless. He shoves those feelings as far back as he can though, focusing on Emma, but the old, familiar "useless" mantra creeps back into his mind every now and again. Maybe that's why his adopted daughter can't calm down, because he's getting overwhelmed, too.

Great, just great.

The faint sounds of the front door opening and the familiar call of,

"Hey, I'm home!" is the best thing he's heared all day.

"Look at this Honey, Dad is home." Clint tries to inform the little one in his arms but she just looks up at him with her large, wet eyes and it just about breaks his heart.

"Hi, Phil!" he exclaims, smiling at his husband but he's well aware that they probably look a sorry pair, tired and dishevelled as they are.

Phil comes up to them, greeting both of them with a gentle kiss and then asks,

"Rough day?" to which Clint just nods, and tries to explain.

"Yeah, she's been awake since you got called out and I can't get her calm enough to sleep. She's been crying for most of today."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to try? You look like you despeartely need a shower and 5 minutes to yourself."

Clint hands their little girl over, and slumps against Phil for a moment.

"Thanks. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Clint tries his best to shower quickly, but also working the knots out of his back and shoulders. When he gets back out and into the bedroom, Phil sits in the rocking chair with Emma, who is fast asleept in his arms. He looks up when the bathroom door opens and smiles at Clint as if he's the best thing he's seen all day long. He can't help but to smile back before he starts dressing himself.

"You worked your magic." he says, but Phil just shakes his head slightly. Slowly, he gets up and tucks the Emma in her bed. She doesn't stir. Then he pulls Clint down to the bed, snaking his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I know you're anxious about this."

"Not your fault. I'm just scared of fucking this up." Clint answers quietly, and pulls Phil closer. Now, that they're both here and Emma can finally, finally sleep, a heavy weight falls off his chest but the thoughts are still there, permanently in the back of his head.

"You won't, I promise. You care too much for that to happen. It's normal to be unsure at first, but we'll figure this out together. We'll make it work."

All he gets to that is a uncertain hum, but Clint tightens his hold around him, and Phil presses a kiss into his slightly damp hair. They're known each other for so long, have been together for so long that this is more than enough of an answer.

"I know it's early, but I honestly don't think I can stay awake for much longer." Clint admits after a while.

"How about you let me up to shower and change, then we can sleep? Last night ended way too early."

"Well, get a move on, then." Clint replies, shoving Phil to the edge of their bed, but there is a grin in his voice and Phil just laughs quietly.

"Hold your horses, old men can't run." he replies drily, and Clint stifles his laughter in the pillow so he doesn't wake up their daughter but he totally peaks up from his spot in the bed to check out Phil's ass while he walks into the bathroom.

They wrap around each other and trade lazy kisses while they fall asleep. This night is a quiet one, surprisingly, and even Emma sleeps like a rock.

In the morning, they wake up late and while they get Emma and themselves ready for the day, everything seems so, so much lighter and easier than the day before.

Their little girl babbles and gurgles while they take turns in setting the table one-handed while holding her and flipping pancakes on the stove, and things look good. They're a family, they love each other and they'll figure out everything else as they go.

No big deal. Not at all.

*+~

**Prompt No. 46 – (to an infant) "Hey Honey, please stop crying. I might just join in at this point"**


End file.
